


Кач-кач

by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Get, Humor, Mini, Missing Scene, SF Battle 2020, fandom Fairy Tail 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Специально на SF Battle 2020 для команды fandom Fairy Tail 2020Люси выронила Плю, подобрала с пола челюсть и припала ухом к двери, надеясь, что она сейчас не ослышалась.
Kudos: 1





	Кач-кач

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Люси едва волочила ноги, устало поднимаясь по ступеням. Она крепко прижимала к себе Плю и рассеянно поглаживала его по голове, мечтая лишь о том, как быстренько примет душ и бухнется в постель. Конечно, на задании с Нацу и Хеппи скучать не приходилось. Эти двое всегда находили повод повеселиться и что-нибудь спалить. Но от того, что Нацу сильно мутило в начале пути, домой им пришлось возвращаться пешком. И Люси настолько устала, что даже не стала заходить в гильдию, отложив визит на утро.

— Пу-у-пу-ун! — внезапно встрепенулся Плю.

— А? — растерянно выдала Люси, пытаясь сообразить, что сейчас хотел сказать ей звёздный дух. Или предупредить.

— Пу-у-пу-ун! — настойчиво повторил тот, протягивая к двери в квартирку Люси маленькие лапки.

— Да, да. Мы уже пришли, Плю... — пробормотала та, взявшись за дверную ручку.

— Пу-у-пу-ун! Пу-у-пу-ун! — Плю так активно заёрзал у неё на руках, что Люси едва не выронила его.

— Что с тобой, Плю?

— Соберись, тряпка! — послышалось из-за двери тихое бормотание. — Грей, — уже громче произнёс хорошо знакомый властный голос, — ты уснул там что ли?

Люси безошибочно определила, что в её квартире разговаривает Эльза.

— Я просто задумался, — невозмутимо пояснил другой голос, точно принадлежащий ледяному магу.

Люси удивлённо заморгала. Что Эльза забыла в квартире в её отсутствие? Тем более вместе с Греем?

— Ты что делаешь? — прозвучал вопрос, озвучивший мысли Люси.

— Раздеваюсь.

От ответа Грея глаза заклинательницы поначалу округлились от изумления; но вспомнив о его приобретённой привычке, она мгновенно расслабилась.

— Зачем? — неодобрительно поинтересовалась Эльза. И здесь Люси была полностью с ней согласна. Потому что склонность Фуллбастера по поводу и без устраивать стриптиз не раз вгоняла окружающих в краску.

— Потому что мне так будет удобнее, — бесстрастно парировал он.

Люси отметила про себя, что прежде Грей не осмеливался перечить Эльзе и всегда принимался одеваться обратно. Или она о нём чего-то не знала?

— Хорошо... — неожиданно для Люси согласилась Скарлетт. — Рубашку можешь снять. И всё.

— И всё? — к изумлению Люси возмутился Грей. — А штаны? Не хочу их запачкать.

Она мысленно дала ему ещё сто очков за храбрость и пообещала заказать самый красивый траурный венок.

— Хорошо, — без дальнейших возражений согласилась Эльза. — И штаны...

Люси выронила Плю, подобрала с пола челюсть и припала ухом к двери, надеясь, что она сейчас не ослышалась. Она даже не заметила, что звёздный дух просто растворился в воздухе, вернувшись в свой мир.

Сейчас её больше интересовали звуки возни, что отчётливо раздавались из квартиры. С одной стороны, там была всего лишь Эльза. С Греем. Но с другой — Грей, который раздевался, и Эльза, которая спокойно соглашалась с этим. Но отчего-то войти в собственную квартирку Люси не решалась. И впервые в жизни пожалела, что отправила Нацу с Хеппи к себе, запретив им провожать её до дома. Сейчас она точно бы не отказалась от острого слуха Драгнила.

— Грей, — снова позвал голос Эльзы, — давай в этот раз ты будешь снизу, а я сверху...

Во второй раз Люси обнаружила свою челюсть на полу. У неё возникло такое чувство, что все клетки её мозга скончались, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Должно быть, ей снова показалось, правда же? Ведь не могла же Эльза предложить Грею... Или могла?

— Как скажешь, — без особых эмоций отозвался тот. — Мне без разницы...

Люси показалось, что под ногами разверзлась пропасть. Образ идеальной и грозной воительницы разлетелся в пух и прах. Чтобы не закричать, она зажала рот обеими руками. Интересно, а как давно они встречаются? И, самое главное, почему для своих встреч используют её квартиру?!

— Нет, давай лучше наоборот.

— Давай.

Люси отпрянула назад и ошалело вытаращилась на дверь — похоже, Эльза и Грей уже давно вместе, раз так обыденно обсуждают, как всё будет происходить. И пока она собиралась с мыслями, из-за двери послышалось размеренное «кач-кач, кач-кач». Именно так скрипел её старенький обеденный стол.

— Сильнее, Грей... — с придыханием произнесла Эльза.

Люси в третий раз потеряла челюсть и стыдливо покраснела до кончиков ушей, представив, о чём именно ТАК попросила Скарлетт.

— Мне неудобно. Стол шатается, — незамедлительно пояснил Грей.

— Ну так подвинься...

Ответ Эльзы слегка озадачил Люси, чей мозг пытался сложить воедино картину происходящего. Мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что стоять под дверью и подслушивать уж очень неприлично. Но здравый смысл ответил, что это явно не неприличнее того, чем занимаются в чужой квартире Эльза и Грей. Люси даже начала отступать назад, но коварное любопытство предложило задержаться ещё чуть-чуть и послушать, что будет дальше.

Люси замотала головой и уже хотела было зажать уши руками.

— Всё равно неудобно, — после паузы констатировал Грей. — Может, лучше попробуем на полу?

— Ага, чтобы я все коленки себе ободрала? — возмутилась Эльза.

Люси показалось, что лицо у неё теперь цвета переспелого томата, и мгновенно пожалела о том, что осталась, потому что разыгравшееся воображение явило ей картину возможного происходящего за дверью.

— Ну как знаешь, — равнодушно отозвался Грей.

От проявления такого безразличия Люси внезапно испытала прилив сочувствия к Эльзе. Вот ведь ледышка! Самый настоящий отмороженный! Ей вдруг захотелось высказать ледяному магу в лицо всё, что она о нём думает. Но её негодование вновь было прервано размеренным «кач-кач» и тяжёлым двойным дыханием. Люси стиснула кулаки, развернулась и направилась было к лестнице, но следующий возглас её остановил.

— Стой! — запыхавшись, скомандовала Эльза.

Люси вздрогнула и застыла на месте как вкопанная. Затаив дыхание, она повернула голову и настороженно прислушалась.

— Чего ещё? — лениво отозвался Грей.

Люси медленно выдохнула и придвинулась к двери.

— Здесь... не надо! — сквозь неровное дыхание потребовала Эльза. — Это... Чёрт, забыла, как называется... Осторожно... А ты слишком торопишься.

— Не учи меня, — со знанием дела ответил ледяной маг. — Без тебя знаю.

— Но надо медленнее... — упрямо заявила она.

— Я и так медленно делаю, — в тон ей откликнулся Грей.

— Надо по другому, — с нажимом добавила Эльза.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился он. — Показывай, как...

— Вот, смотри. Чуть нажал и плавно, по кругу...

— Понял. Так?

— Да... уже лучше... продолжай...

Люси почувствовала, что лицо и уши у неё не просто горят, они пылают. И, кажется, ещё немного, и все помидоры на свете окрестят её своей королевой. И что исходящий жар не хуже огня Нацу спалит дверь в квартиру, явив друзьям её постыдный облик. Всё. Хватит! Надо поскорее уйти. Или всё-таки войти в квартиру?

— Грей, какого ты меня лапаешь! — строго поинтересовалась Эльза.

Люси отдёрнула протянутую руку и попыталась сделать глубокий вдох, но едва не подавилась воздухом, когда заговорил Грей.

— Я тебя не лапаю, — небрежно отмахнулся он. — Я всего лишь потрогал пипочки. К тому же, ты сама просила взять повыше.

— Я имела в виду другое!

Люси принялась торопливо обмахивать ладонями пунцовое от стыда лицо и гадать, что же под словом «другое» имела в виду Эльза.

— То есть? — вместе с Люси удивился Грей.

— Ну ты понял!

— Не совсем, — а тут Люси была солидарна с ледяным магом. Или внеси ясность, или оставь как есть.

— Грей! — похоже, Скарлетт сейчас была несклонна что-то разъяснять.

— Эльза, — с ледяным спокойствием возразил тот.

В этот миг Люси почти боготворила Фуллбастера и твёрдо решила, что он заслуживает самого красивого надгробья. А лучше памятника.

— !!!

Стол в квартире качнулся с таким резким и жалобным звуком, что Люси не на шутку перепугалась за сохранность старенького, но дорогого сердцу предмета интерьера.

— Ты же сама просила лёгкими круговыми движениями... — терпеливо пояснил Грей. — Что я и делаю.

— Ладно, продолжай... — неожиданно согласилась Эльза. — Эй! Не так же сильно!

— А как?!

Люси нервно захихикала в ладошку.

— Всему тебя учить надо! Дай я сама.

— Как хочешь...

— Грей, ты совсем не помогаешь... — возмутилась Эльза.

Люси предпочла бы не слышать этой фразы, но мозг уже лихорадочно обдумывал, что, по мнению Скарлетт, должен был сделать ледяной маг.

— Так ты определись — хочешь, чтобы я продолжал, или нет? — в хриплом голосе Грея послышались ехидные нотки.

— Хочу... — поспешно ответила Эльза. — Прости.

— Так? — самодовольно спросил он.

— Да, так хорошо... — с удовлетворением протянула она и тут же добавила: — Грей, а где масло?

— Зачем?

И Люси снова была с ним согласна. Действительно, сейчас-то зачем?

— Добавь. Так скользить будет лучше... — капризно потребовала Эльза.

— Эльза! — в голосе Грея закипал праведный гнев. — Не могла сказать раньше? Я ведь почти закончил!

— И что? — невозмутимо бросила та. — Делай, как я говорю.

— Так. Всё. Мне надоело, — в сердцах бросил Грей. — Пойду перекушу.

— Грей!

Судя по удаляющимся шагам, Фуллбастер действительно отправился на кухню, оставив Эльзу в комнате, а Люси — под дверью квартиры с упавшей в четвёртый раз на пол челюстью.

— Грей, немедленно вернись!

— Ага, щас, — послышалось его приглушённое бормотание. — Кофда дофем.

— А почему мы уже полчаса стоим под дверью и не заходим в нашу квартиру? — воркующий шёпот у самого уха заставил Люси вздрогнуть и подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Локи! Ты чего здесь забыл? — сбивчиво зашептала она, уставившись на лукаво ухмыляющегося звёздного духа, что двумя пальцами поправлял очки, в то время как её сердце отбивало чечётку.

— Плю сказал, что ты очень взволнована, — лениво протянул он, внимательно осматривая коридор, а после и дверь за спиной Люси. — Вот я и решил проверить, чем же.

Он лишь слегка качнулся на пятках, а Люси испуганно отпрянула назад, прикрывая спиной пресловутую дверь.

— Проверил? — требовательно спросила она, от всей души желая, чтобы Локи в эту же секунду убрался в свой мир духов.

— Проверил.

— Можешь возвращаться обратно, — она старалась, чтобы её голос звучал спокойно и непринуждённо. Но где уж там, когда лицо так и пылает.

— А ты разве не хочешь войти и посмотреть, что там делают Эльза и Грей? — склонив голову набок, он смерил Люси таким масляным взглядом, что той моментально захотелось треснуть его по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым, чтобы выбить все фривольные мысли.

— Э-э-э... Нет. Я лучше пойду подышу свежим воздухом, — она натянуто улыбнулась и даже сделала полшажочка к лестнице, чтобы придать словам убедительности.

— Ну как хочешь, тогда я пошёл туда, — рука Локи легла на дверную ручку.

— Стой? Куда? — истерично взвизгнула Люси, представив, что с ним, а заодно и с ней сделает Эльза, вломись они сейчас в квартиру. — Локи! Я приказываю тебе вернуться!

Тот нарочито медленно обернулся и, вопросительно выгнув брови, смерил свою хозяйку заинтересованным взглядом.

— А что мне за это будет? — его глаза лукаво блеснули из-под стёкол очков.

— Что хочешь, — опрометчиво пообещала Люси, отчаянно желая в тот момент, чтобы наглый рыжий прохвост поскорее убрался отсюда.

— Какое заманчивое предложение, — промурлыкал Локи, моментально оказываясь перед ней. Он так широко ухмылялся и просто лучился самодовольством, что Люси впервые в жизни почувствовала, как сдаёт лидерские позиции.

— Даже не думай, — пробормотала она, растеряв весь свой пыл. Она словно наяву видела его фантазии, которые ярко отражались на его мечтательной физиономии.

Брови Локи снова удивлённо приподнялись. Однако, Люси не выдержала его многообещающего взора и стыдливо потупила глаза.

— Я подумал о внеплановом выходном, — проникновенно выдохнул ей на ухо Локи, — но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей...

Люси ощутила, как щёки снова вспыхнули.

— Локи...

— Надеюсь, сегодня ночью тебе буду сниться я.

Невесомое щекочущее тепло едва коснулось щеки, а в следующую секунду звёздный дух растворился в воздухе, оставив исчезающий след золотистых искр и непонятное томление в душе Люси.

Она вздохнула и неосознанно коснулась кончиками пальцев места на коже, где отметились его губы. Все мысли об Эльзе и Грее растаяли вместе с искрящимся светом Локи.

* * *

— Ты ничего не слышала? Мне показалось, что за дверью разговаривала Люси...

— Грей, не отвлекайся. А то мы так до утра не закончим...

Фуллбастер с тоской посмотрел на опустевшую тарелку и подумал о беззаботно шляющемся где-то Нацу. Затем сокрушённо вздохнул, взял тряпицу и снова принялся начищать до блеска следующий элемент доспеха Небесная ось. Эх, и зачем он только согласился на предложение Эльзы сходить проведать Люси...


End file.
